El otro lado del espejo
by LDGV
Summary: Ella era perseguida, se le culpaba de un delito que no cometió. Sabía quiénes eran los culpables, pero para lograr su venganza necesitaría ayuda. Las apariencias engañan, los buenos pueden ser los malos y viceversa, todo cambia cuando se mira desde el otro lado del espejo. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**El otro lado del espejo**

"_Ciudad Satán, vaya lugar_"–piensa–"_la ciudad perfecta para que los criminales, vivan en ella_".

El joven hombre mira entre las persianas, que cubren la ventana principal de su apartamento. Mientras que su mano derecha, sostiene una pequeña copa de whisky. De repente siente algo, que se mueve entre sus piernas. Al bajar la mirada, puede ver a su fiel gato frotarse contra él. El hombre sonríe, y se agacha para tomar a su mascota.

– ¿Acaso sabes en qué demonios estaba pensando, cuando tomé este trabajo? –le pregunta al gato, como si éste le pudiera contestar–veo que ni tu sabes la respuesta, yo tampoco.

En su niñez, vivió en la granja de sus padres en la lejana y pacífica, montaña Paoz. Su vida allí era tranquila, ayuda a su padre en las labores del cuido de los animales. También a la hora de recolectar la cosecha, y en ocasiones vendía a un lado de la carretera los pasteles de manzana, que su madre horneaba.

A pesar de que su familia no era adinerada, no puede decir que la comida faltaba en la mesa. Sin embargo, en el fondo la vida de granjero comenzó a aburrirlo. Quería salir y ver el mundo, estirar su cuello para poder ver los imponentes rascacielos. Todas esas ideas se le habían metido en la cabeza, gracias a dos cosas: la televisión y los libros.

En la pequeña escuela de su comunidad, siempre obtenía calificaciones destacadas. Sus maestros le aconsejaron a sus padres, que le fomentaran el gusto por la lectura. Así su mente se cultivaría aún más, y tal vez algún día entraría a una buena universidad. Entrar en una universidad, quizás sólo en sus sueños.

Varios años antes de mudarse, la granja de su familia se vio azotada por una fuerte sequía. Y la cosecha se echó a perder, y muchos animales murieron por falta de comida y agua. También su familia se vio afectada, ya que no tenían casi nada para comer. Y si eso era poco, su madre recientemente había dado a luz a su hermano menor.

Desesperados para comprar comida, su padre hipotecó la granja. Y con el dinero conseguido, pudo comprar comida para su esposa e hijos. Y las cosas parecían mejorar para bien, y por un tiempo fue bueno. Con los problemas de alimentos, aparentemente solucionados. Continuó con sus estudios, y tal como sus maestros se lo recomendaron.

Sus padres le compraban todo tipo de libros, para que los leyera. Libros de ciencias, arte, historia, entre muchos otros. Pero los que más le gustaban, eran los libros de historias de detectives. Palabra tras palabra, diálogo tras diálogo. Fue devorando cuanto libro detectivesco, sostuvo en sus manos.

Sumado a esto, las noticias dadas en la televisión. Donde se narraba la detención de escurridizos fugitivos, le hizo volar aún más sus sueños de aventura. Al terminar la preparatoria, estaba dispuesto a continuar con su educación. Cosa que no pudo hacer, por más que lo quisiera. El banco al que habían recurrido en tiempo de sequía. Había aumentado los intereses hipotecarios, haciendo que la familia del joven. Debiera pagar con el poco dinero que tenían, para no perder su propiedad. Lamentablemente para el joven hombre, ese dinero era precisamente el que sus padres habían ahorrado por años. Para que lo usara cuando fuera a la universidad, pero eso ya no podrá ser.

Su familia al no tener más ingresos económicos, se vio obligada a recortar los gastos. Sin más remedio, vendieron uno a uno los animales que más requerían cuidado. Dejando solamente, a aquellos que fueran realmente necesarios. Al ver a sus padres y hermano desmoronarse, el primogénito encontró una única solución. Salir de la granja para ir a una ciudad, y así enviarles dinero a sus padres. Su madre al principio no quería dejarlo partir, pero al ver que se estaban quedando sin dinero. Entendió que no había otra opción, y deseándole lo mejor le vio marcharse.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres y hermano, su padre le dio el poco efectivo que su billetera tenía. Era lo suficiente como para comprar, un boleto de ida a la ciudad más cercana. Que por obra del destino, era Ciudad Satán. Y con su única maleta llena de algo de ropa, y repleta de muchas esperanzas, se subió al tren y emprendió su viaje.

Al llegar vio lo que por años quiso ver, edificios tan enormes que hacían ver a su casa. Como una hormiga parada al lado de un elefante. Hombres elegantemente vestidos, y a mujeres con provocativos vestidos. Sin duda la vida de cuidad, parecía una maravilla. Maravilla que demostró ser, sólo una ilusión.

Descubrió que las apariencias engañan, las personas de la ciudad no eran tan amables como él pensaba. A las pocas horas de haber llegado, mientras buscaba un lugar para vivir fue víctima de un asalto. Donde le robaron su maleta, dejándole sólo con la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Pero siendo un chico algo testarudo, no dejó que el ladrón se escapara tan fácil.

Persiguió al delincuente por los callejones, recorriendo los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Los cuales eran los escondites de los criminales, pero eso no le importó. Al llegar a un puesto de venta de periódicos, logró acorralar al ladrón. Los dos forcejearon, luchando en plena vía pública. De repente escucha un silbato, se trataba de un policía que corría hacia ellos.

– _¡Es un ladrón!_–le dice al policía–_me ha robado mi maleta… ¡arréstelo!_

– _¡Haber muchacho!_–le habla malhumorado el oficial–_tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes, así que déjame hacer mi trabajo._

–_ Pero…pero_–balbucea.

–_ Oye tu_–le dice al criminal–_ven aquí un momento._

El criminal aún sosteniendo la maleta en sus manos, caminó hacia el oficial de la ley. Pero en lugar de estar preocupado, parecía sonreír triunfante.

– _¿Qué van a hablar?_–cuestionó el dueño legítimo del equipaje–_exijo que se me devuelva mi propiedad._

–_ Ya te dije que no me des órdenes_–le dice.

El muchacho vio como intercambiaban risas, el policía y el criminal. No entendía por qué el policía no actuaba según la ley, se supone que la persona de viola las leyes debe ir a la cárcel. Pero parece que en esta ciudad, tal cosa no existe. Y con furia presenció como el delincuente, le entregaba unos cuantos billetes al oficial, para luego salir corriendo.

– _¡Oiga no lo deje escapar!_–gritó–_ ¡arréstelo es un delincuente!... ¡ha quebrantado la ley!_

–_ Aquí no ha pasado nada_–le responde guardando el dinero en su bolsillo–_así que continúa con tu camino_–con dichas palabras, se alejó.

Por más reclamos que diera, estos no surtirían efecto. Ese día conoció una nueva palabra, corrupción. La cual era como un cáncer que carcomía a Ciudad Satán, apodada por sus propios habitantes como la ciudad sin ley. No importa que delito cometieras, si tenías el suficiente dinero en el bolsillo. Podías respirar tranquilo.

A pesar de ya no tener sus cosas, el chico no se rindió. Fue a esa ciudad para conseguir dinero, y luego enviárselo a su familia. Así que perder una maleta con ropa vieja, no era el fin del mundo. Los primeros días durmió en varios lugares, debajo de un puente, en las banquetas del parque de la ciudad, en las aceras.

Su primer empleo lo consiguió en bar, donde otro joven se apiadó de él. La taberna era uno de los muchos puntos de reunión, usados desde los criminales más bajos hasta los más adinerados. En su tiempo de mesero sirviendo tragos, fue testigo de los intercambios de dinero por drogas y por otros bienes.

Shapner el dueño de la cantina, le aconsejó que se llevara bien con los clientes. Ya que si no le caía bien a uno, su propia vida podría estar en peligro. Fue por eso que el joven, aprendió a jugar póker con algunos clientes. Además que ganó el vicio por el whisky, bebida que se le ha hecho inseparable.

Con cada salario que Shapner le pagaba, él enviaba la mitad a sus padres. Con lo que poco a poco, fueron saliendo de la deuda con el banco. Pero con el tiempo, fue consiguiendo más deberes dentro del bar. Y como misión más reciente, se le ordenó proteger a las chicas que con sus sensuales movimientos, animaban el club nocturno.

Ireza, Ángela y Lime. Eran las más solicitadas por los clientes, las cuales enloquecían a los hombres con su diminuta ropa. Cuando un hombre se quería pasar de listo con las chicas, él las protegía manteniendo a raya a cualquiera. Y así pasaron los años, viviendo en la parte trasera de la cantina. Sus padres nunca supieron su verdadero empleo, por lo que les mintió afirmándoles trabajar como mesero, en un distinguido restaurante.

En una ocasión a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando cerraba el negocio. Escuchó una serie de disparos, y a una persona pedir auxilio. Corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, para luego encontrar tirado en el suelo a un hombre mucho mayor que él. El cual sangraba masivamente, a causa de los disparos recibidos. Intentó ayudarlo pero las heridas eran demasiado graves, el pobre hombre no se salvaría.

–_ Promete que cuidarás de Vasimir_–le dice con dificultad, sujetándolo de su camisa.

– _¿Vasimir?... ¿quién es Vasimir?_ –le preguntó.

– _¡Prométemelo!_ –le grita con su último aliento.

–_ Está bien, lo prometo_–le susurró al hombre fallecido.

En unos segundos más tarde, el sonido de las sirenas de ambulancias llenó el ambiente. No comprendía por qué, pero se sintió forzado a acompañar el cuerpo del hombre hasta el hospital. Al día siguiente, se descubrió que el hombre muerto era un viejo detective privado. Quien murió en uno de sus tantos casos, el fallecido no tenía familia.

Cuando el funeral se realizó, él fue el único presente, y al estar allí supo el nombre del difunto, Krilin. No sabía qué o quién era Vasimir, pero no quería quedarse con la duda. Averiguó el domicilio del hombre, y fue a investigar. Al entrar en la oficia del detective muerto, buscó en cada rincón pero no encontró a nadie. Cuando iba a salir, escuchó el maullar de un gato.

Al verlo lo tomó y lo revisó, notando de inmediato que en el collar del animal. Estaba escrito el nombre de la mascota, y este decía…

"_Vasimir_"–pensó–"_así que Vasimir, resultó ser un gato_".

El animal, había pasado horas sin comer. Por lo que sintió lástima por la mascota, y decidió llevárselo consigo a la cantina. Pero lamentablemente, descubrió que Shapner era alérgico a los gatos. Por lo que se vio obligado a llevárselo a otra parte, sin embargo al no tener a quien dárselo. Se lo dejó como mascota propia, pero debió irse de la cantina junto con el animal.

Como ya no tenía trabajo, pensó en sustituir al antiguo dueño de Vasimir. Y así se convirtió en detective privado, cuyos conocimientos sobre la materia sabía levemente. Gracias a los libros de detectives, que leyó de niño. Para estar correctamente vestido, compró una gabardina café, y un sombrero del mismo color. Además de un revólver calibre treinta ocho, en caso de que lo necesitara.

Al principio no le iba bien, nadie lo contrataba y los ahorros que tenía debía enviárselos a sus padres. Pero su espera dio sus frutos, las personas honestas hartas de la corrupción. Le pagaban para que hiciera justicia, y con dichas acciones se convirtió en enemigo de no sólo de los criminales. Sino también de los policías corruptos, quienes intentaron matarlo en varias ocasiones sin éxito.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo, ya nadie lo contrataba para casos importantes. Debido a que los delincuentes, mataban a sus víctimas sin darles la oportunidad de contratar ayuda. Y sus únicos clientes, pasaron a ser mujeres que sospechaban que sus esposos les eran infieles. Cosa que hizo que su vida fue monótona.

Mientras consumía el último trago de whisky en su vaso, el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar.

– Hagamos un trato Vasimir–le dice al gato–si es otra mujer que sospecha de su marido, me retiro para siempre de éste negocio.

El animal sólo lo miró sin parecer entender.

– Diga–dice al levantar el auricular.

– ¿Es el detective Son Gohan? –por el otro lado de la línea, se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

– Sí.

– Señor Son, tengo un trabajo para usted.

– Señora–respondió–le informo que si sospecha que su marido le es infiel, ya dejé de hacer ese tipo de trabajos así que lo siento.

– ¡Soy señorita!–le interrumpió molesta la mujer–además que no estoy casada, y lo llamo para otra cosa.

– Discúlpeme, no quise molestarla–afirmó, y luego se dirigió a su gato–parece que seguimos en el negocio, Vasimir–y enseguida le dice a la mujer en el teléfono– ¿qué se le ofrece?

– No puedo decírselo por teléfono, tendremos que vernos en persona–le aseveró–lo estaré esperando en la estación de trenes, en el tren número seis a las once de la noche.

– Está bien, pero dígame su nombre.

– Eso no se lo puedo decir, por el momento.

– Entonces lo lamento, pero no trabajo sin saber el nombre de mis clientes–alegó el hombre.

– Le aseguro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse–habla la mujer–así que no me falle–colgó el teléfono.

Esperó a que fuera de noche, cuestionándose si debía ir o no. Con todos los intentos por matarlo, había comenzado a desconfiar de todos.

– ¿Qué dices Vasimir? –le pregunta a su mascota– ¿debo ir?

El gato sólo maulló, mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

– Parece que sí iré–dijo Gohan.

Antes de salir se puso su abrigo y sombrero, recargó su arma y salió de su oficina.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, para llegar a la estación de trenes. A lo lejos escuchó el silbato del tren, mientras avanzaba lentamente.

– ¡Maldición!...ese es el tren número seis.

Al parecer los horarios de los trenes se habían adelantado, haciendo que esté por perder el tren.

– ¡Esperen!... ¡alto! –comenzó a correr paralelamente al tren, logrando saltar hasta la parte trasera de éste en el momento justo. Y velozmente, el ferrocarril se aleja de la estación.

Al estar dentro, caminó de vagón en vagón pero no había nadie. Dudoso de la situación, sacó su revólver y apuntó hacia el frente mientras avanzaba. Luego escuchó una leve voz en uno los camarotes del vagón, y lentamente colocó su mano en la cerradura. Y sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta con rapidez. Cuando lo hizo, sintió el cañón de un arma en su cabeza. Pero al mismo tiempo, él encañonó a la persona que le apuntaba. Sólo era cuestión de quién disparaba primero.

– Sabía que era una trampa–dice Gohan, al ver a la mujer que le apunta.

– Se equivoca Señor Son–le dice la mujer–esto es una prueba.

– ¿Una prueba?... ¿me estaba probando? –dice dudoso.

– Sí y pasó mi prueba–le sonríe–estoy impresionada, logró subir al tren a pesar que le mentí con respecto a la hora de salida–ella retira su arma de su cabeza.

– ¿Para qué me necesita?–él también retira su arma.

Inesperadamente, se escuchan gritos y disparos.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó la mujer–me encontraron, ya vienen por mí–ella abrió la puerta del camarote y asomó su cabeza. Y pudo ver a tres hombres que de inmediato al verla, comenzaron a dispararle– ¡corre! –le grita a Gohan.

Gohan la sigue, mientras las balas rompen los vidrios de las ventanas a su alrededor. El detective saca su revólver, y le regresa los disparos a sus atacantes. Para seguidamente reunirse con la mujer, en el vagón siguiente. Al entrar, él continúa disparando a través de la puerta abierta. Pero la mujer la cierra, momento que aprovechó Gohan para dejar salir del cargador de su arma. Los casquillos vacíos, para reemplazarlos por balas nuevas.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –le pregunta.

– Primero huyamos–le dice al mismo tiempo que recarga su pistola–deja las preguntas para después.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Gohan alzó la mirada para verla mejor. Era un poco más joven que él, y en estatura ella era pequeña comparada con él. La mujer usaba zapatos de tacón, una falda negra que termina antes de llegar a sus rodillas. Continuó subiendo la mirada, para poder ver la chaqueta de cuero que estaba ligeramente desabrochada, dejando un revelador escote. Luego mirar esa parte por unos segundos, la miró directo al rostro. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? –le dice, mientras sostiene con sus manos enguantadas su arma–será mejor largarnos, antes de que ellos nos atrapen.

– ¿Ellos?–responde– ¿quiénes son ellos?

– Te dije que dejaras las preguntas para después–en ese momento, se percibe como los disparos impactan contra la puerta del vagón– ¡sígueme!

"_¿En qué diablos me habré metido?_"–pensó el detective privado, mientras la seguía vagón por vagón. Hasta llegar al último, donde la mujer mientras corría apuntó su pistola a la puerta del vagón, y luego comenzó a dispararle. Los disparos rompieron la ventana de la puerta, y con esa salida improvisada la mujer se lanzó por allí, logrando salir del tren en movimiento.

– ¡Esta mujer está loca!–dijo antes de saltar por el mismo lugar, al caer rodó un poco hasta detenerse. Aunque estaba un poco adolorido, no sufrió heridas graves– ¿adónde se metió?

Al mirar a su alrededor en la oscuridad de la noche, vio el cuerpo en el piso de la mujer. Caminó rápido hacia ella, al parecer había caído mal cosa que le hizo golpearse la cabeza. Cuando miró su rostro de cerca, notó que el moño que recogía su cabello se soltó y sus lentes ya no cubrían sus ojos. Gracias a ello, reconoció a la mujer.

– ¡Es Videl Satán! –Dice incrédulo– ¡ella es una fugitiva!

Pensó en dejar las preguntas para después, como ella se lo había dicho. Por lo que la cargó en sus brazos, para regresar a su oficina.

* * *

Vasimir no dejaba de olfatear a la hermosa mujer, que se encontraba dormida en el sofá de su amo. En la cabeza de la mujer, se derretía lentamente una bolsa con hielo. Que Gohan le colocó para reducir la hinchazón, producida por el golpe. Desde otro asiento, el hombre bebía otro trago de whisky.

"_No debería mantenerla aquí_"–dice mentalmente–"_es una prófuga, debería entregársela a la policía_"–en ese momento soltó una carcajeada–"_¿y desde cuándo confío en la policía?...ellos sólo se venden al mejor postor_".

Gohan depositó el vaso vacío en su escritorio, y el borde mojado de éste empapó el periódico del día anterior. El cual en letras grandes, daba el título de la primera plana.

_El campeón del mundo…Mr. Satán, _ _fue asesinado. Se considera como principal sospechosa, a su propia hija. La policía busca a Videl Satán, quien se mantiene en fuga._

– No creas nada de esa basura–él escuchó la voz de Videl, y enseguida bajó el periódico para mirarla–yo no maté a mi padre, fueron ellos.

– ¿Ellos? –Dijo–dime quiénes son ellos.

– La mafia, son la mafia que maneja esta cuidad desde las sombras–le dice–ellos gobiernan todo desde el otro lado del espejo.

– ¿La mafia?–Afirma aún no convencido– ¿y por qué mataron a tu padre?

– Por la misma razón de matan a cualquiera–asevera–por dinero.

– ¿Acaso tu padre les debía dinero?

– No exactamente–se sienta en el sofá, mientras retira la bolsa con hielo de su cabeza–aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo, mi padre era un fraude…todas sus peleas en el torneo de las artes marciales estaban arregladas, la mafia ganaba apuestas ilegales si mi padre triunfaba–le narra–por eso le pagaban a los demás participantes para que se dejaran vencer, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Pero la mafia había conseguido a un nuevo peleador, mucho más hábil que mi padre–dice–su nombre es Tao Pai Pai, y la mafia le ordenó perder contra él la final del próximo torneo–de sus ojos salen unas cuantas lágrimas–pero mi papá se negó, y la mafia lo presionó para que perdiera pero él seguía insistiendo que no le quitarían el campeonato…así que para quitarlo del camino, lo asesinaron y compraron a la policía para que me culparan a mí.

– ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

– ¿Acaso tengo cara de asesina? –cuestiona ofendida.

– He visto a mujeres muy hermosas, dispararme con intenciones de matarse–sonríe–así que yo diría que sí.

– De todas maneras necesito su ayuda–dijo Videl.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré el trabajo?

– Dos cosas, primero esto–del bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un sobre y se lo tiró al hombre. Gohan lo abrió para ver, mucho dinero dentro–y segundo, que ellos ya saben que te contacté así que no tienes opción.

– ¿Qué no tengo opción?...pero si ellos no saben nada de mí.

– Tu nombre es Son Gohan, vienes de la montaña Paoz–dice–viniste a esta ciudad en busca de dinero para tus padres, trabajaste por años en un bar donde te apodaban, el chico de granja–Gohan la miró asombrado.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

– Simple, usted no es el único que sabe investigar Señor Son–sonrió orgullosa–además, si yo sé todo esto es lógico pensar que ellos también.

– Pues parece que de verdad estoy acorralado–afirma– ¿qué quieres que haga por ti exactamente?

– Necesito que me ayudes a vengar la muerte de mi padre, yo sola no puedo.

– Entiendo, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿cómo supiste sobre mí?

– Fui de bar en bar, preguntando sobre alguien a quien recurrir–le replicó–y todos me recomendaban al mismo…a Son Gohan.

– Ya veo, y a todo esto–él se levanta de su asiento– ¿por qué intentaron matarte en el tren?

– Porque yo sé la verdad, y quieren eliminarme para evitar que todo salga a la luz…y así evitar revelar al líder la mafia.

– ¿Y quién es?

– Es el alcalde, todos creen que lucha contra la mafia…sin saber que él la dirige desde las sombras.

– Con que era el alcalde, y yo que sospecha del jefe de policía–alegó.

– El jefe de la policía, es sólo un peón más en el tablero de ajedrez–dijo–el alcalde es quien mueve las piezas, y quiero vengarme de él.

– De acuerdo, ya cuentas con mis servicios–dijo y extiende su mano derecha hacia ella– ¿cuándo comenzamos?

– Ahora mismo–expresó al darse un apretón de manos.

* * *

Las calles no estaban despejadas, a pesar de ser más de las tres de la mañana. Videl se había vuelto a disfrazar, para evitar que las demás personas la descubrieran. Gohan había pensado en una forma para encontrar al alcalde, quien según Videl tenía un lugar secreto de reunión. Pero que era desconocido por ella, así que al detective privado se le ocurrió una solución.

– Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder–le dice Gohan mientras se bajaban del taxi que ocupaban.

– Siendo un detective privado, no deberías tener tu propio automóvil–le responde al bajarse.

– Sí pero tengo un problema, no sé conducir.

Al entrar, al que precisamente era el bar donde trabajó por varios años, se dirigieron directo a la barra. Donde el hombre rubio, servía los tragos.

– Shapner, tengo que hablar contigo.

– ¡Gohan!... ¿acaso ya no sabes saludar?

– Tengo el tiempo limitado, así que iré al grano–se apoya en la barra–sé que el jefe de la policía está aquí, necesito verlo ahora.

– No sé de qué hablas amigo, ese sujeto no está aquí–le dice mientras limpia unos vasos.

– Quizás esto te refresque la memoria–le arrojó un poco de dinero–preguntaré de nuevo… ¿en dónde está?

– Tu ganas–toma el dinero–está en la vieja habitación que usabas, Ireza le está haciendo un baile privado.

– Gracias.

– Espera–lo tomó del brazo– ¿quién es la preciosura que te acompaña?

– Es una clienta–le responde y le hace una seña a Videl, para que lo siga.

Caminan pasando entre los ebrios, que abarrotaban el lugar. El hombre recordando el camino, rápidamente llegó al lugar. Donde la rubia, sacudía sus caderas sensualmente. Para el hombre vestido de azul, quien estaba sentado en una silla ligeramente ebrio. Gohan de una patada, tumbó la puerta sorprendiéndolos.

– Sal de aquí Ireza, este asunto no te incumbe–le habló de manera educada.

La mujer rubia no respondió, y sólo se agachó a recoger sus piezas de ropa regadas por el suelo. Y velozmente, caminó hacia fuera mientras que sus altos tacones hacían ruido, al tocar el piso de madera.

– ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?–le dijo molesto el policía– ¿No sabes quién soy?

– Lo sabemos–le interrumpió la mujer de ojos azules– ¡eres un malnacido policía corrupto!

– Yo conozco esa voz, tu eres Videl…eres una asesina.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –Grita– ¡ustedes mataron a mi padre!

– Y aunque fuera cierto, nadie te creería–se ríe de ella–tu vida ya está arruinada.

El comentario enfureció a la mujer, quien sacó su arma para apuntarle en la cabeza al oficial.

– ¡Espera! –Gohan la sujeta para que no dispare–si lo matas no sabremos dónde está el alcalde, déjalo por ahora, cuando ya no sea útil harás con él lo que quieras.

– ¿Qué les hace pensar que los ayudaré?

– Esto–Gohan sacó su propia arma, y le disparó en la pierna derecha–será mejor que cooperes, si no quieres que te dispare en la otra pierna.

El policía sólo se sujetó de su herida, y sin protestar les dijo que los ayudaría. Mientras abandonaban el bar, Gohan le dio más dinero a Shapner para pagar los daños causados.

* * *

El automóvil se detuvo en los muelles de la ciudad, esperando que nadie los hubiera notado. Gohan apuntaba su revólver al hombre, mientras éste le daba indicaciones a Videl la cual conducía.

– ¿Está seguro que es aquí? –le preguntó Videl, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

– Sí vayan al muelle Z, allí se realizan las reuniones–dice soportando el dolor de su pierna.

– Muy bien, vamos–alegó Gohan al bajarse del asiento trasero.

– Dame un momento–le habla Videl, quien regresa al interior del automóvil.

El detective privado, la espera y inesperadamente escucha la detonación de un arma. Se volteó para ver a Videl, salir del coche.

– ¿Lo mataste?

– Tú dijiste que cuando ya no fuera útil, hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

– Eso dije, pero no pensé que lo tomarías tan en serio.

– Basta de charlas, vamos.

El hombre y la mujer, avanzan sigilosamente hasta el lugar señalado. Al llegar notan que las puertas se encuentras cerradas, por lo que deciden entrar por una ventaja rota. Al ingresar, escuchan murmullos por lo que desenfundan sus revólveres. Y se mantienen ocultos, detrás de unas cajas de madera.

– ¡La dejaron escapar! –grita un hombre molesto.

– Lo sentimos jefe, pero un hombre la ayudó y se nos escaparon en el tren.

– Así, que Son Gohan la rescató–dijo el alcalde, mientras sostenía un maletín lleno de dinero–asegúrense de matarlos, de todas maneras nadie los extrañará.

– Sí usted lo desea–le habla un hombre mitad robot–yo puedo encargarme personalmente de ellos.

– No se moleste Tao Pai Pai, ahora lo necesito para otras cosas–le indicó–ya que usted será el reemplazo, del payaso inútil de Mr. Satán.

– Como usted diga.

Mientras tanto, Videl y Gohan pensaban qué hacer.

– Son muchos–susurró–pero no importa, tu encárgate de los demás…el alcalde es mío.

– Debemos pensar mejor las cosas, por suerte que traje unas de éstas–de su pantalón, saca un par de granadas.

– No hay tiempo para pensar, así que muévete–se levantó de su escondite y corrió hacia los hombres, pensando que al terminar tomaría la maleta con dinero.

– ¡Oye espera!–le dice inútilmente– ¡esa mujer es una desesperada!–salió detrás de ella.

– ¡Muere maldito! –Videl gritó, y llamó la atención de los hombres. Ella sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar. Logró eliminar a unos cuantos secuaces, pero el alcalde se refugió debajo de su escritorio.

– ¡Tao Pai Pai! –lo llamó y el hombre asintió.

Los demás mafiosos, abren fuego contra ella. Quien por la furia, había vaciado por completo el cargador de su arma semiautomática.

– ¡Videl agáchate!–Gohan le grita y ella obedece. Cuando lo hace, Gohan dispara dos veces con su revólver calibre treinta ocho. A un hombre que iba usar su escopeta, contra Videl. Pero lo tomaron desprevenido, y sintió como varios proyectiles impactan en su pecho. Cosa que lo hace caer al piso.

– ¡Gohan! –intentó ayudarlo, pero alguien la detuvo por detrás y le colocó una navaja en el cuello.

– Sé que extrañas a tu padre–le dice el hombre al apoyar su barbilla, en la cabeza de Videl–pero yo te enviaré con él.

– Tao Pai Pai–susurró Videl– ¿acaso no entiendes que sólo eres un lacayo más?...cuando ya no seas útil para ellos, te reemplazarán como un neumático viejo.

– No lo creo–le replicó–a diferencia de tu padre, yo no soy ningún idiota…si lo que dices llegara a pasar, no me dejaré matar tan fácil como tu padre.

– Ya han hablado suficiente, liquídala de inmediato–dijo el alcalde corrupto, simultáneamente a que se acercaba a Gohan tirado en el suelo. Y él sacó su propia arma de fuego, con la que le apuntó al detective privado–hasta luego imbécil, salúdame a Mr. Satán en el más allá–con su dedo pulgar, removió el seguro del arma, y cuando iba a disparar…

– Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso–le aseguró Gohan, quien con una patada le quitó el arma de la mano. Y veloz se puso de pie, eliminado con su revólver a los otros secuaces.

– ¿Pero cómo?... ¿no estabas muerto? –pregunta Videl.

– ¿Has escuchado hablar del chaleco antibalas?...es un invento muy útil–con su mano derecha, desabotonó un poco su camisa, revelando debajo de ella un chaleco blindado–no creas me olvidé de ti–le dice a Tao Pai Pai.

Videl vio que Gohan sostenía algo en su mano, y al distinguir lo que era. Le dio unos cuantos codazos a su atacante, y cuando se logra soltar Gohan lanza lo que su mano contenía. Se trataba de una de sus dos granadas, todo fue tan rápido que el hombre mecánico no pudo reaccionar. Y el explosivo cayó entre sus piernas, detonando fuertemente.

La onda expansiva golpea a todos en los alrededores, mientras la explosión mata a Tao Pai Pai. El lugar que estaba construido con madera, comenzó a incendiarse y a llenarse de humo. Sin embargo, las cosas aún no terminan. Los ojos de Videl lloran a causa del humo, pero a pesar de eso logró distinguir como el alcalde huía del lugar.

– ¡No escaparás!–recogió su arma del suelo, y disparó. La bala alcanza su objetivo, y choca contra una de sus piernas tumbándolo al suelo. Gohan intenta disparar también, pero su arma ya no tiene balas–recuerda lo que te dije–Videl le dialogó–el alcalde es mío.

Ella le arrebató de su bolsillo, la última granada. Y corrió hacia el hombre en el suelo.

– Esto es por matar a mi padre–le conversó para luego quitarle el seguro al explosivo. Y con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, le introdujo la granada en la boca al alcalde deshonesto. Segundos más tarde, el segundo artefacto explosivo explotó. Las llamas aumentaron, y el muelle Z se desintegraba.

El detective como su cliente, logran salir del lugar antes de que colapse. Ella sonríe, ha vengado a su padre.

– Tal vez ellos estén muertos–Gohan la saca de sus pensamientos–pero recuerda que todos creen que tú mataste a tu padre.

– Sí lo sé–lo mira–pero como todo en esta ciudad, si tienes suficiente efectivo puedes comprar lo que sea–le sonríe al mostrarle el maletín con billetes.

– Bueno con todo terminado, yo ya no soy necesario aquí–al decir eso se rasca la cabeza–parece que tendré que conseguirme un sombrero nuevo.

– Eso no es problema–del maletín saca muchos rollos con billetes–creo que con esto es suficiente–se los entrega.

– Más que suficiente–al mirar el dinero, notó que con eso podría pagar por completo la deuda de sus padres, y recuperar la granja. Pero su meditación terminó, cuando sintió los labios de Videl sobre los suyos– ¿y eso por qué?

– Por ayudarme–su sonrisa desaparece, y luego lo abofetea con fuerza.

– ¿Y ahora eso por qué?–preguntó y se frotó la mejilla.

– Por hacerme creer que estabas muerto, idiota.

La mujer comienza alejarse del lugar, caminando lento hacia la salida del muelle. Mientras caminaban, el sol comenzó a salir. Era el comienzo de un nuevo día.

– Por cierto necesito un lugar donde quedarme, así que prepárame una habitación en tu casa.

– ¡Piensas quedarte conmigo!

– Claro que sí, tonto.

Gohan sólo asintió y pensó–"_Ciudad Satán, vaya lugar_…_la ciudad perfecta para que Videl Satán, viva en ella_".

**Fin**


End file.
